


In Another World

by Clamana



Category: Uncategorized - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Orig - Freeform, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamana/pseuds/Clamana
Summary: In another world where medicine is more advance people are given a longer chance at life, but at a cost not many know of and a risk less could even fathom. Who will keep this dark secret from people willing to use it for their own gain? Who will die to keep us safe from the poor choices made from the secret in the wrong hands?





	1. where do we go from here

     You know those stories about a girl getting hurt but continue on, and just as she reaches her goal something stops her but in the end she gets the guy that she didn’t even mean to end up with and she gets all she wants blah, blah, blah… yeah not this story. Hate to burst you bubble, but not every story is full of love and all that… I mean don’t get me wrong I do fall for someone but that’s spoiling the story and that’s not fun to do.  
     You must be wondering “what is she doing?” well right now? I’m dying. And not I’m not being dramatic. I just got a knife in the back. Heh, it’s kind of funny now thinking about it. Right, you lot don’t know what I’m talking about.  
     Well let’s start April 5th, 2017 and in one month and three days I will be 21 and man you know that saying “when you turn 21 you’re truly free?” or whatever well did that have a turn of events. Instead of being able to do anything I want such as drink, smoke, hell I could do drugs and as long as I didn’t endanger others the government wouldn’t care. Yeah Amerfica has gone downhill. When my uncle was my age almost all drugs where illegal, they made it legal when they saw that almost everyone was sneaking them and made a law saying as long as you don’t harm others or drive when you’re on it your fine.  
     But not everyone listens to the laws of this country. I should know I was hit by one of those “people”.  
It all started that day…  
It was a normal day nothing new. I got up slowly, walking to a mirror in the bathroom and laughing at how even though my hair is barely past my shoulders, half way dyed black, half my natural dirty blond, and feathered it would still make bed head a computation with gravity to see which one is to work better. Leaning forward I look at the small scar right be low my left eye from when I was little and slowly lifting my shirt I see the birthmark that reminds me of a burn mark that starts not far below from my breast and end right above my waist, with a sigh I remove my close all the way and put on skinny jeans and a random t-shirt, put on some every light make up before leaving the bathroom and with a cup of coffee made exactly how I wanted it in the fridge waiting to be heated up, not because I’m rich. Heavens no I personally am on the poor side of the financial scale, my loving boyfriend and fiance Richard MacDogen. Horrid name I know, but I loved him none the less. He has work at the most unholy time of 6am, ok not the most unholy but still a gross time to be working, while I have been working on becoming a truck driver.  
     I know not the most feminine line of work but it’s what I want so shush... Well it's not what I really want, but its better then nothing right? Richard works for a company that makes and sells very expensive instruments.  
     I know how did we met? Well right now I work as a taxi driver, the later hours mostly and we met from work, well my work, him going home from work. He was working late and his car was in the shop, and the rest is history.  
    Today I have work a little earlier than normal so I can come home before the love of my life and surprise him with a cake and steak when he comes home just because.  
    My day went like it normally does. So of the people I drove where really nice and made me happy doing this job and others… were not. But in the end I made a good amount and ran off to buy everything I need to make Richard dinner.  
    As I walk to our apartment I hear some light giggling and Richard telling someone something that I couldn't make out. I open the door to see "oh so wonderful veiw" of ~~Richard~~ - or should I say Dick on top of someone I have never meet before.  
    "Hey, DICK want to explain this?" I say looking at the two with more anger then I can keep in. Yeah I know some people are lying shit wads.  
    He tried to say it's not what it looks like and things like that but I told him that he has one hour to pack his shit and leave before I try to kill both him and the slut he's with. He just nodded and started packing. The girl who was now using one of my shirts asked stupid questions until DICK told her to shut up and help.  
    "If I am missing anything when I come back. I WILL hunt you down and take it back with force... am I clear?" I say glaring them both down, still shaking from how he was willing to be this moronic. They both nodded with fear in their eyes. "Leave your keys on the table when you're done." I say grabbing my jacket and leaving.  
    I walk out of the building with mixed emotions on how this happened before I really thought it over and knew it was 100% his fault and I did the right thing to handle the bullshit I saw less then an hour ago. With my hood up and my mind far from my body to find out what I'm going to do, I walked. I looked to the ground I placed my feet upon and moved.  
    My mind doing nothing but thinking, why he would do this and my heart saying things that would happen only when I become ashes... maybe. God he's an ass.  
    "Hey! Look out!" I hear someone shout. I look up to my left looking for the voice when I felt something hard hit my side. I cry out in pain as I felt the earth below me disappear, however as quickly as it left it returned but not to my feet. I felt it go up my back, legs, arms, before flying once more to land on my stomach and have the same treatment done to the from of me.  
People are shouting and someone is asking for my name as though they are a broken record. I ask for it to quiet down but the volume seems to increase with every moment passing before the sound drops all together and the lights start to fade. the last thing I say before it all turns black is my name.  
    "My name is Morgan... Morgan May"


	2. Chapter 2

"-ay?"...  _what was that?_

"Ms. May, it's time for you to open your eyes." a voice I have never heard before echos in the cave like environment. 

"My-my eyes are closed?" I say trying to remember what happened.

"Yes, now open them" the voice commanded like a mother would her child. Having my mind clear up a bit I realize that it was a man's voice, it was neither dark nor intimidating, more like a verbal hug that bounced off the walls I haven't found yet.

I do as requested to find a shadow more then a man in front of me in a white area, the only thing that parted us from one another was a table with two chairs that too, had more of a shadow look then a physically form.

"Please, sit Ms. May." he says doing the action himself.

"Won't I fall through?" I speak the first of a multitude of questions.

"quiet the contrary Ms. May, for you see. You have not awoken yet." Mr. I'm-a-fucking-shadow-so-I-know-all said. I, with slight hesitation take my seat in waving form that is my seat.

"So... if I'm not awake then this is a dream?" I say knocking on the "table" hearing a wooden sound reverberate off it stunning me slightly on the matter.

"Not quiet, more like... we entered your mind to communicate with you." the shadow man said.  _God, that makes him sound like some kind of monster._

"We being..?" I say waiting for the answer.

"We will inform you in do time."

"In do time? what are some ass-hat from the early 1900's?" I say without thinking.

"That's quiet a mouth on you." he chuckles not even phased. "Moving on, we would like to discus something with you."

"And that would be?"

"The doctors could not safe your body." He says like we are talking about the weather.

"Ex-fucking-use me? What do you mean "couldn't save my body"? If they couldn't "save my body" how the  **fuck** am I not dead!" I say slamming my hands on the talbe standing up.

"The reason you are not dead is what we are hear to discus with you Ms. May. Now please sit down." he quips as i glare at him.

"I will not "sit down"! This is my mind! I will do as I fucking please!" I say kicking the chair.

"fair enough, the reason you are not dead is why I am here."

I started to chuckle feeling like I lost it. "Oh, good! I thought you where here because you deiced to be a bloody  **dick!** "

"Now your being childish." he sighs shaking him head. 

"I'm glad my "childish" attitude hasn't made your day dull, Mr. Shadow Man" I sass knowing it will do me no good.

"I have a name."

"That's nice!"

"Do you want to know why your having this conversion and why you're not dead or not?" he says sounding like I'm pissing him off. _Good_.

"...Fine!" I say giving in and grabbing the chair and moving to sit where I was before he told me a load of crap. I make a gesture asking if he was happy. 

He nodded "You are not dead because doctors have come up with way to keep you mind on a chip."

"Like a memory stick?" I say feeling like this is moronic.

"Correct!"

"Oh! Great! How?"

"When one is born they take the child and place a computer chip in their head between the skull and brain."

"Of course they do"

"Stop being sarcastic."

"Sorry, it's the main language I speak." I smirk.

"I don't understand why they chose you." he mutters more to himself then me.

"Maybe because I'm a secret bad ass" I say taking a silly pose.

"Anyways, the reason they do that is, if you original body dies, they can put you into the back up and no one will know the difference, th-

"Wait!" I shout putting my arms in an 'X' shape. "What do you mean "put you into the back up one"? It's not like my mother hand me  **and** some kind of still born identical twin... Right?"

"No. She gave birth to just you. However your doctor took the umbilical cord and with it make a copy of you that has been in a comatose state since it was created."

"What if they wake?"

"They can't, the chip that they gave you at birth is what required to live."

"Can someone else use my "Copy"?"

"It has been done with people who are John/Jane Does who have died with no way for doctors to gain their copy within 12 hours of their bodies death" I nod slowly.

"What about the people on death road?" 

"Doctors keep the copy for the one's who need a body ASAP."

I slowly nod once more before shaking it. "No way is this true." 

"Do you have anything such a scar that a doctor has not seen?" he says tilting his head. I slowly nod. "Good! When you return home, look for it."

"Why?" 

"Think about it. They have to make the copy look  **exactly** like you. So if you brake your arm, they need to brake it just like yours. they have to make it look like a mirror image of you, all they way down to the last hair."

"That's weird".

"That's how it has to be done so no one knows."

"Still weird."

"Yes, I guess so."

"Why don't they want everyone to know?"

"If everyone knew they could die but live on at least once how do you think they will take it? True some might like that, some might abuse it, some might call it the work of the devil and might even try to kill those who have to be in the copy."

"That's morbid."

"And true. They wanted to test and see how people would react and the answer was less then ideal, so instead of exposing it, they hid it and like how we are talking to you, they will talk to the new doctors, those who agreed to hide it and signed the contract got to have their medical degree. Those didn't would lose the memory and knowledge of it."

"So if you don't like my answer you'll what? Wipe my memory of this and replace it as something else?" I say crossing my arms.

"We'll give you a week to decide, but if you decline, then yes, you will go back to being blissfully ignorant of the matter."

"I could tell a lot of people this you know?" 

"Yes, but even you find this implausible to believe."

"Well played Shadow Man"

"Luke"

"What?"

"My name is Luke." 

"I'm still going to call you Shadow Man."

"Moving on. The reason we are contacting you is we have information saying that some governments have found out about this and is trying to turn those copies that no longer have an original and turn them into super human weapons."

"How can they be "Super Human"? I mean that makes no since. Even if someone ended up in their copy they don't super powers."

"Yes and no. Super power isn't the right word I would say, temporary abilities."

"Oh, oh good!"

"You know how people have lost an arm or leg, and even though it's been over the time someone can retch a limb they originally have can still walk out with all fore?" I nod once more waiting for the light to come on.

"Shit! are you telling my that the copies can remake whatever is lost?" I say with my jaw dropping as he nods. "How?"

"There is a bacteria that can regenerate itself and doctors have spliced out that gene and put it into a liquid form that the copies live in until they are needed to replace the original."

"Then couldn't doctors make people live forever, or not have birth defects?"

"No, anything that is a natural cause such as cancer, old age and things like that the copy also has, meaning even if they move you the copy you will die."

"Shit" I say leaning back on the chair.

"However, when you are first moved into the copy. For the first two months of you being in it, your healing rate is increased to a far higher rate, so if you break your leg, it takes you a day maybe two for it to heal, instead of weeks or months."

"That's awesome!"

"Indeed. And my people have found a way to make sure the effects last longer. In some it lasted for over two years."

"Ok... so back to the government thing, how can I help?"

"That's what we want to hear."

"No, no, no, I never said yes. I will be double checking what you're saying, we're playing the "what if" game. Got it?"

Nodding he says "Yes, yes. Of course. We would have you and some other people going in and finding out who it is that is trying to make this a thing."

"That's it?" 

"Basically, it won't be as easy as it sounds, and there are details that we don't want you to share so until we get an answer we will leave them out."

"Ok, that's fair enough... I have a week to think this over?" he nods "Ok, I'll see you in a week, but before you go. How do I wake up?"

"Oh! That, you just close your eyes when I leave, when you open them you will wake up." I nod licking the inside of my mouth not buying it. "Until then, have a nice week."

"Yeah! you...too?" right as I way the first word he left taking the table and chair, he was in with him. I stand up and look around only to find my chair left when I stood. "O...k? I guess I'll just trust the shadow man who sounds like a nutter... got it" I say to the whiteness that remains. I take a deep breath and slowly close my eyes. 

When I open them a man with black hair and clothes to match is leaning over in a chair muttering to himself.

"Who the fuck are you?"


End file.
